legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Private
Private is a penguin from Penguins of Madagascar who alongside Skipper, Kowalski and Rico joined the side of good against their foes and others. M.O.D.A.B. Storyline Private, like the others debuted in Slade Strikes Back as an alley against the separate forces of Slade and The Joker. He was the probably the most unfortunate one as Joker decided to brutally murder him in the story, but Private was saved by Skipper and his team showing that Skipper leaves no man behind. Private once again reappeared to aid Bender, Skipper, Starfire and the B Team against Uka Uka and while him and the other 2 left they reappeared for the wedding and to defeat Platyborg Private's all time favorite thing is happiness and unicorns (he would be a big My Little Pony fan), but despite this, he is just as good as any of his brothers in black and white. His greatest weapon is his "Hyper Cute" he make's himself so cute that anyone who looks at it (People Robot or Monster) pass out when they see it. It more cute then Mishka and her family and all beings with the exception of Isabella Gracia Shapiro. However there was one it failed on and it was Anton Chigurh the man who killed him and the other 2 penguins Unfortunately when the Joker made his return, he got his revenge on Private by torturing him with electric and eating him for lunch scarring Skipper and causing Bender to take matters in his own hands. It is revealed that Joker had them murdered by the assassin known as Anton Chigeuth who Joker hired. By using a tape recorder of Skipper's voice he lured him and Kowalski to save Rico and then Chigeuth killed all three after capturing them with his cattle gun by putting a hole in their forehead. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Members of the B Team Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Non Humans Category:Birds Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Animals Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Bald Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Breakout Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Madagascar universe